Babysitting Chaos
by bluedaisies
Summary: Rin is assigned a job she cannot take back again, BABYSITTING. If only she hadn't accepted it from that stupid Shigure... Review, ne?
1. Me, A Babysitter?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket because only Natsuke Takaya does! :)**

**This story is a bit AU-ish, so I'll try and explain some of the changes:**

**-Pretend that Tohru was never involved into the Sohma family, erase her from the story!**

**-Kisa+Hiro are in Elementary School (Hiro=4th grade, Kisa= 3rd grade)**

**-Momiji+Haru are both 1st years in middle school**

**-Kyo+Yuki are both 2nd year in middle school**

**-Rin is a 1st year in highschool**

**-Kagura is a 2nd year in highschool**

**Oh yeah, I have also included some parts from Volume 14 into this fic. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Babysitting Chaos <em>

Some people would describe Rin as a cold, emo-looking chick that had no experience with people.

She was like an outcast I guess.

But deep down in her soul, she still held the memories of the past of when she was still a happy young girl.

It must have been a good life but something so tragic must have happened in her life, making her end up like this.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Me, a babysitter?<em>

Rin was disturbed by that annoying voice calling out to her again, 'Rin san! Rin san!'

Rin sighed after hearing him call her 'Rin san' again. How many times had she told him to shut up and just call him Rin? Seriously, being called 'Rin san' just sounded _way _too girly for her. It reminded her off what her parents used to call her, this thought sent shivers down her spine in disgust, 'You call me Rin san again, I swear I'll kill you.'

'Rin sa-! I mean Rin, why are you always so cold!' whined Shigure.

Rin rolled her eyes. When will this guy grow up and act his own age? 'What did you come for this time?'

'Well, I was going to ask you to do something, but on second thoughts, I don't think you would accept it.'

Rin rolled her eyes again. If he already knew that she wouldn't accept, he was just wasting her time.

'Yeah I know what you're thinking, you probably want me to go now, eh? Well, um, I don't think there's any other choice, you have to accept this.'

Rin just looked at Shigure, making him think that maybe she was just thinking in her head whether she should accept or not. After a while of thinking and a very awkward silence, Rin replied with a nod. Shigure smiled and knew that Rin had accepted, and this meant no backing out! Oops, but he forgot to actually tell her what she was going to do! Rin thought the same thing, how could she accept when she didin't even know what she was going to do, what if he asked her to be a prostitute?No. No way.

'You're going to be babysitting.'

For a moment Rin didn't know what he was talking, but when her senses finally clicked in, the words processed in her mind. Babysitting, BABYSITTING? Was he insane, asking her to do something as bewildering as that. She's rather be a whore, wait no, scratch that. Rin grabbed Shigure's by the neck and glared at him.

'Why me? Why couldn't you have chosen Kagura instead of me, she's older than me and would certainly get along better with children than I would!'

Shigure was sweating furiously and said, 'Well, I thought that maybe you would do a better job because you seem much more maturer than Kagura, who is a bit childish. Like, if there was a commotion happening between the children, she would probably get involved in it too. But you would probably, you know, discipline them, maybe?'

Rin maintained a cool attitude on the outside but on the inside, she was kind of angry. She would discipline them huh, was he trying to say she was mean? She pointed to the door, signalling Shigure that she probably wanted him out, no, _definitely. _He left with no hesitation and closed the door quietly. Rin dragged herself to her room feeling weary and slightly annoyed. She felt like sleeping, though she didn't really enjoy it, usually because of recurring childhood nightmares.

No. Not those dreams again. Please No.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You likey or no likey? Please give me feedback by reviewing. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and sorry if it is short, I will see if I can make the future chapters longer :)


	2. Awkward Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and it's characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Babysitting Chaos<em>

Rin set her alarm clock to ring by the next hour. Will she still experience those dreams, or more likely, nightmares? Whatever. It didn't seem like it would happen again because she hadn't slept for a long time.

She hopped into her bed trying to make herself comfortable.

And soon she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Awkward Meeting<em>

There's a girl.

She looks like she's having fun with a woman and a man.

Who are they?

Oh wait a minute. That's me, the other two must be my parents.

_'You're mama and papa both love you Isuzu chan. We're a happy family.'_

_'I love you too , mama and papa.'_

The atmosphere was filled with happiness, but one little question changed everything.

_'Are mama and papa always having fun? Isn't there anything that makes them sad at all?'_

And that's when all hell broke loose. The smiling faces soon disappeared into frowns.

_'Who do you think we're doing this for? Give us a break, we don't want you here!'_

The woman started throwing things around, and the girl just watched in silence.

What seemed like a happy family was just like a play, given scripts and told what to do and had to do it, even if they didn't really want to.

* * *

><p>'...!' Rin jolted upright from her sleeping position and looked at her clock. It had only been 15 minutes, did she fall asleep that fast? That dream seemed like it went on forever.<p>

Rin felt like she had been mentally scarred from those nightmares again. She hadn't had them for a while since she never slept, but now that they came back, she felt traumatized again. SHe had to forget about and do something. Well, is there anything to do in this empty apartment? It sure was quiet living alone.

Rin grabbed a pair of boots and decided that maybe if she walked outside for a bit, then the breezy cool air would take her mind off of everything.

As she opened the door, her heat skipped a bit after getting a mini heart attack from Shigure. What was he doing here again? Didn't he just leave a few minutes ago, and hey, what was he doing with those children beside him?

'What are they doing with you, you pedo?' Rin said, pointing her finger to the three children, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro.

'I'm not a pedo! I came here to give them to you, rember you're a babysitter now!'

What? It was starting today already?

'Did you actually believe me when I accepted? I was kidding!'

'What? Rin, I am serious about this. These kids have been abandoned by their parents, they need a new home to stay in. Yep, you're going to have to take care of them 24 hours for the rest of your life until they're mature enough to leave.'

WHAT.

'Rin..If you don't accept, I'll give them to Kagura and pay her ¥ 10,000 per day.'

¥ 10,000. Woah.

'I accept, but you owe me ¥ 10,000 yen a day.'

Shigure sighed. He was going to be bankrupt! But he could use the money from the Sohma Residence instead...ehehehehehe.

'Okay kids, you can go in now, byebye!' one of the kids, Kisa approached him and quietly farewelled him, giving him a hug.

The children then scurried into the huge apartment and sat down on a random spot on the floor, feeling nervous and didn't say a word. Neither did Momiji, who was always the energetic one.

Rin closed the door and turned to look at the children, not knowing what to say as well. She tried to strike a conversation with them, but she wasn't really a pro at that kind of stuff except when she was with Haru. Only he made her express her emotions. Hmm, maybe Haru could help her out.

Rin looked for his number on her cell-phone which he had sweetly bought for her. Too bad she didn't know hot to use it properly, she wasn't good with technology stuff. Ah, finally she found his number.

'Hello?'

'Haru! Come to my apartment now. Ok thanks, bye.'

'Huh? Rin..hello? Rin...' T.T

'Uhm, Onee chan. Who were you talking too?' asked Kisa in a sweet.

'Oh, that was just Haru, you should probably now him. He's coming over, so while we wait, what do you want to play?' you could tell Rin was forcing a fake smile.

No answer.

'Do you want to play?'

No answer.

Rin scowled. These kids were wasting her time.

Momiji escaped from the dull aura and was back to his usual bubbly ways, 'Ooh, I know, I know!'

Rin lazily pointed to him. She didn't even know his name, and just called him the guy with the blond curly hair.

Momiji cried out, whining why she didn't know his name, and told it to her. She replied back by rolling her eyes and muttering whatever.

'So as I was saying, I was thinking of playing hide and see-'

Hiro butted into Momiji's sentence and started complaining about how it was a childish game. Soon the two started arguing and Kisa was bawling her eyes out as she didn't want them to fight.

Rin didn't know what to do and couldn't fix the problem.

_'I'm not good with children! Oh god, Haru please come now! These kids are so loud...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was that alright? No one reviewed me for the last chapter, I'm so sad :'( So please review for chapter 1 and tell me what you thought about this chapter too. Thanks and Sayounara!


	3. Bonding?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and no one does- except for Natsuki Takaya :)**

* * *

><p><em>Babysitting Chaos<em>

2 Words.

Frickin hell.

These kids were really getting on her nerves.

Wherever Haru was now, he should hurry up. Now what to do while she waited, just sit and wa-

"Yo."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Bonding?<em>

Rin jolted at the deep voice and turned around, pleased to see that Haru had finally come. The others saw him come in and were very curious on why he was there, especially Momiji.

"Why's Haru san here? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"None of your business rabbit-boy." replied Rin, leaving them with puzzled looks on their faces and turned back to face Haru.

"Took you long enough Haru. You have got to help me out, these kids are nuisances. Especially that 11 year old bunny-eared boy! Crap... I can't even rember his name and he just told me a moment ago." [A/N: If you can't remember he his name in the last chapter]

"11 year old? His name's Momiji and he happens to be in my class." Rin looked at Haru in disbelief. Haru, her boyfriend, was in the same class as that immature boy?

Then it struck her.

She was a 1st year in high school dating a guy that was a 1st year in middle school. How wrong did that sound?

Now, snapping back to reality..

"Let's play hide and seek." Haru blankly suggested.

"Yay! Haru san agrees with me!" exclaimed Momiji. Hiro groaned.

Rin's eye twitched. _Seriously?_

Play hide and seek.

What. The. Heck.

Rin watched as Haru, Kisa and Momiji ran around the apartment, playing the ridiculous game.

But hey, where was that bratty kid. What's his name, Hiro? Yeah, him.

She casually walked around, searching for him and then saw him sitting at a corner by himself. Rin tried talking to him but he hissed at her, signalling her that he wanted to be alone.

If that's what he wanted, fine with her!

As she walked away, he called out.

"Hey! Wait, um, don't leave me here!" Rin mentally rolled her eyes. If he didn't want her to go, why did he tell, well, _signal_ her through his actions, to do so?

She sat down next to him and looked at him. She saw him looking at the others, playing around and enjoying their time.

"How can they express happiness and act as if nothing has happened. Why aren't they sad that our parents have left us? Do they not love them or miss them? Or is it just me, do I just care that much about my parents?"

Rin intently listened to Hiro talk about how Kisa's, Momiji's and his parents had left them. They loved them very much until one day their parents broke down and showed their true emotions. Rin was reminded of her past and how her parents also treated her nicely until they couldn't take it anymore and just..crashed. She ruffled his hair slightly, letting him know how it felt like because she too experienced it.

She stayed there sitting next to Hiro and smiled inwardly to herself. So these kids had a similar event happen to them as well. She felt like she was going to fall asleep and Hiro noticed this too.

"You know, you better keep your eyes open, if you don't take good care of us, we could sue you for having someone else take over us while you just relax."

She did recover from her sleepy state thanks to a certain someone flipping over her, and failing to do so as they whacked her one the head with their stupid large foot.

Okay, what?

She peeked at the person and guessed correctly who it was and sighed.

Haru.

"Guess he adds to my babysitting list too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there! Chapter 3, delivered freshly at your, err, computer? So thank you for reading and leave a review. And to, saphirearella, yeah sorry I had been using the apostrophe marks instead of the actual speech marks for the dialogue. Guess I was too lazy :P But I used them now :)

So watcha gonna do...?

**-Press the sxc button brahhh!-**

**V V V V V V V**


End file.
